


You Never Were Very Good at Stealth

by WitcherIsLoveWitcherIsLife



Series: Steggy Week 2019 [1]
Category: Agent Carter (TV), Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Dialogue Heavy, F/M, Peggy busts Steve trying to steal the Pym Particles, SteggyWeek2019, it's angsty, kind of, steggyweek2k19
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-29 04:23:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19822468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WitcherIsLoveWitcherIsLife/pseuds/WitcherIsLoveWitcherIsLife
Summary: For Steggy Week 2019 Day 1 - Endgame:A what-if scene from Avengers: EndgameWhat if Peggy had busted Steve stealing the Pym Particles in 1970?





	You Never Were Very Good at Stealth

**Author's Note:**

> This is my fic for Day 1 of Steggy Week 2019 - Topic: Endgame
> 
> I was unsure of what to write for Endgame as a lot of it has already been covered. There have been plenty of reunion fics and quite a few character studies about Steve's decision to return to the past so I didn't want to do those. I was going to just write another reunion smut fic but I already wrote two of those so I decided to do something different.
> 
> This fic is basically what I expected to happen when Steve and Tony went to 1970 during Endgame. Before I saw the movie, I was 99% sure that they were going to go back to S.H.I.E.L.D at some point in the past, either the 60s, 70s, or 80s because of various casting listings that I saw. And I was very happy to be correct. And so happy that Peggy, Jarvis, Howard, and Hank Pym all showed up too.
> 
> I expected Peggy to bust Steve stealing the Pym Particles. So this is basically a what-if if that had happened.
> 
> I hope you all enjoy, thanks for reading! :D

The mission was simple. Grab the vials of Pym Particles and meet Tony back above ground. They had a close call in the elevator but Tony did a good job keeping Steve’s face out of sight. He had navigated his way down the halls quickly and after his expertly planted phone call distraction, Steve was able to slip into Dr. Pym’s office.

The particles were on display proudly which did surprise Steve a bit. This man had shrinking particles, the keys to time travel, just sitting in a display case for all to see. Steve couldn’t complain too much though, it certainly made his job much easier.

He grabbed four vials and shoved them in his pockets. But Steve froze when he heard the gun click behind him, he hadn’t heard anyone approaching. He just hoped that the person pointing the gun wasn’t her…

* * *

It was like any other day at S.H.I.E.L.D for Peggy. She got updates on mission reports and briefed on the latest scientific discoveries. There had been no disturbances. That was until two security guards, whom she couldn’t remember the names of, came and warned her that two suspicious individuals had been reported.

Normally, she would leave them to search for the suspects themselves. But for some reason, Peggy just had a feeling that she should handle this situation herself.

Peggy headed out of the meeting room she was in and scanned the halls. She peered into every room looking for something out of the ordinary. And when Dr. Pym zoomed past her, she had a good feeling where she should look next.

Her suspicions were confirmed when she snuck into Dr. Pym’s office and saw a man stealing the famous Pym Particles.

She snuck up as quietly as possible and pulled her pistol from the garter holster hidden under her skirt. Ana Jarvis’ amazing invention still suited her decades later.

Peggy stood at a safe distance so he could not disarm her, cocked the gun, and pointed it at the back of the man’s head.

“Put your hands in the air and identify yourself!”

* * *

“Shit,” Steve thought subconsciously. All the people that work in this facility and of course she would be the one to catch him.

  
He could try to escape but he knew Peggy was the best shot there was. He remembered her hitting that Hydra driver from a couple hundred feet away with a pistol that wasn't supposed to be accurate at more than a couple dozen feet.

It was time to face the music. It was time to face _her_.

Steve slowly put his hands above his head and turned to face her, his head hung low.

* * *

Peggy sucked in a sharp gasp and she caught herself shaking lightly....it wasn’t possible.

“Steve?”

He raised his head slowly and spoke softly to her, the same way he had when her dementia kicked in, “Yeah, Peggy. It’s me.” 

She still looked the same. Still the same well fitting business attire though this wasn’t military issue like it had been during the war. Still the same luscious brunette curls falling past her shoulders. Still the same victory red lipstick coating her soft lips that he hadn’t felt in so long. Her hair had a few bits of gray but Steve thought it made her even more beautiful.

“Who are you, really!?” Peggy demanded. 

“Peggy..” Steve spoke in that soft voice reserved only for the rarest of moments.

“No! You’re dead!” Peggy half cried out.

“I can explain, Peggy.”

“Prove it. Prove that you are who you say you are.” She was shouting at this point but she simply didn't care.

“Look in my pocket, Peggy.”

“Why?”

“So I can prove who I am.”

“Take your jacket off, set it on the table and slide it to me. Slowly!”

Steve did as he was instructed. Peggy reached into the pocket and pulled out a compass. She knew what was going to be on the inside when she opened it. Her hands shook but she managed to unclasp the latch and flip open the compass slowly. She was greeted with her younger face smiling back at her.

The gun fell from her hand and she looked back up towards Steve, her eyes welling with tears. Peggy let out a cry and rushed to him, throwing her arms around him as his wrapped around her body tight. The same way they had all those years ago.

It felt like years passed until she pulled back and her palms cupped his face as his hands held her sides. Peggy had tears openly streaming down her face now.

“You look older.”

That managed to get a chuckle out of Steve, “Yeah. I feel older too.”

“I don’t understand this, Steve. H-How?”

“It’s complicated, Peg.”

“I have time.”

“I don’t.”

Peggy’s face fell instantly, the words stung her like the freezing cold. Steve was crying now too. He wanted to spend eternity with this woman still. But he had a mission and he needed to get back to Tony as soon as possible.

“Steve. Please.”

“Would you believe me if I said time travel, Peggy?”

“Time travel? So, you’re what? From the past?”

“Future.”

“But you died, Steve. This doesn’t make any sense.”

“I know, Peggy. It all goes over my head too.”

“Please, Steve. Just tell me something, anything.”

Steve took in a deep breath, he owed her an explanation at least.

“I didn’t die, Peg. Back in 1945. The ice froze me and I stayed in a form of cryo-sleep. S.H.I.E.L.D found me in 2011 and unfroze me.”

Peggy almost fell off her feet, this was all too much to take in. Luckily Steve was holding her up and he guided her to a chair near the table in the center of the room.

“So, what, you’re from 2011?”

“No. 2023. Like I said, it’s complicated.”

“Wow…” was all Peggy could manage to say. This all sounded so ridiculous but she believed every word.

“I know it’s a lot Peggy. I’m really sorry. But I need to go. I came here for a reason.”

“To get those Pym Particles that you were stealing?”

“Yeah.”

"You never were very good at stealth."

"I actually got better than you would ever believe. Hard to sneak around you though."

“Back on topic, whatever do you need those particles for?”

“They’re the key. To time travel, I mean. To make a long story short, I need them to save the world.”

Peggy half laughed-half scoffed, “Of course you are.”

“Guess some things never change.”

They both grew quiet and Steve was about to apologize and make his exit until Peggy spoke up again.

“Can you tell me anything else, Steve? Please.”

“Do you really want to know?”

“Yes, Steve. I do.”

“You won’t believe me.”

“Try me.”

Steve took in a deep breath before he began, he knew he should get back to Tony but he couldn’t leave Peggy without giving her something more. She deserved answers. She deserved the world.

“In 2018, half of all life in the universe is disintegrated, reduced to ash by a Titan named Thanos.”

“And how exactly did this "Thanos" do this?” Peggy inquired, adding air quotes around the name Thanos. She clearly wasn't amused by his story. He didn't blame her. He probably wouldn't believe himself either.

“The infinity stones.”

“The what?”

“The infinity stones. There’s actually another reason why we’re here. The Tesseract, you have it here, and we need it.” 

“The Tesseract? You mean that glowing blue cube that Howard fished out of the ocean years ago.”

“That’s the one. It contains one of the six infinity stones. I don’t know too much about them, I leave that for the scientists on my team. But basically, they were created at the dawn of time, each one contains unspeakable power. They were scattered all throughout the galaxy. Thanos got all six and used them to kill half the universe.”

Peggy considered his words carefully for many moments before looking him deep in the eye and speaking slowly.

“This is the most ridiculous thing I have ever heard. Time travel, aliens, jewelry that can destroy the universe. It all sounds like science fiction bullshit. And yet, I believe every word.”

“Believe me, Peggy. It’s true. I didn’t believe it either until I saw it. Trust me, there are even crazier things than that, that become normal in the future.”

Steve glanced up at the clock ticking on the wall. He had been here far too long and he needed to go. Tony was probably wondering where he was and if he had been compromised.

“I’m sorry, Peggy. I need to leave.”

Peggy stood again and approached him, “Always saving the world. The world truly doesn’t deserve you.”

“I’m tired, Peggy. I just want to rest. But I can’t until the world is safe---safe enough.”

“The world will never be safe. But I know what you mean. I’m tired too, Steve. I think we both deserve some rest.”   


“That we do, Peg. That we do.”

“You’re sure you have to go? I only just got you back.”

“I have to, Peg. I’ve stayed too long as is.”

“Wait! How does this work? Is your body still in the ice or what?”

“I--I don’t know, actually. Don’t look for me, Pegs. Is isn’t worth it. And don’t tell Howard. I know how much time he’s already spent looking for me. Tell him….tell him to spend more time with his child and less time looking for me.”

“I don’t un-”

Steve cut her off before she could finish, “Just do that, Peggy. Please.”

Her breath shook but she managed to croak out an, “Okay, Steve.”

Steve pulled her close again, into a tight embrace. He took in the scent of her hair, still the same lovely scent of shampoo she managed to use all those years ago.

Both of them were crying when Steve pulled back, Peggy didn’t hesitate to cup his cheeks and plant her lips to his. Steve froze for a second before reciprocating the kiss, pulling Peggy impossibly closer and taking everything she would give him.

He ignored the cold silver ring he could feel against his right cheek. He knew she was married but he also knew that the love he and Peggy shared went far deeper. He was happy for Peggy, truly. That she was able to move forward and live on. Find another right partner to spend her life with. But he still saw the way she looked at him when she found out he was alive. And as selfish as it was, Steve liked that he had that effect on her. He hated himself at the same time. Hated to see her in pain. Hated to know that he was the cause of that pain. But knowing that she cared? Knowing that she loved him just as much as he loved her and that he didn’t just imagine it? He would only be lying to himself if he said he didn’t kind of like it.

He didn’t know how long they kissed for, all he knew was that when they pulled apart, they were both still crying and now breathless. They leaned their foreheads together and simply sat there breathing each other in for a long moment. 

“I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have done that,” Steve spoke up first.

“Done what? I kissed you. If anything, I should be apologizing. Not that I’m going to. I’ve wanted to do that again for 25 years.”

“I’ve missed you like crazy, Peggy. I’ll always miss you. I’ll---I’ll always love you.”

Peggy let out a soft loving sigh as another tear trickled down her cheek, “I love you too, Steve. I never stopped. I’m sorry things couldn’t be different.”

“You’ll always be my right partner, Peg.”

Steve planted one final chaste kiss to her lips before he sprinted out the door, not looking back. Because he knew if he did, he would never leave.

* * *

"Hey, you alright?” Tony asked when Steve met him at the rendezvous point. He could tell that Steve had been crying and it appeared that his lips were slightly reddened and swollen as well.

“Yeah, yeah. I will be. When we’re done with this. Then---then I will be.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoyed! Thank you so much for reading!
> 
> This is kind of what I expected to happen in Endgame but I am so so happy with what we got instead. I expected a sort of Cast Away moment between Steve and Peggy (If you've seen that movie then you know what I am talking about.)
> 
> Anyways, Kudos and Comments are very much appreciated. I would really love to know what everyone thought. More fics will be coming soon for the rest of Steggy Week. Day 2 of Steggy Week will be posted on my Tumblr if you are interested.
> 
> Thanks again for reading! :)
> 
> Tumblr: @WitcherIsLoveWitcherIsLife  
> Twitter: @IronAssMan


End file.
